The present invention relates to a trailer and, more particularly, to a trailer that is configured to store and transport all of the paraphernalia needed for transport of an inflatable balloon to and from a launch site and to serve as the launchpad and operation center for an inflatable balloon.
The use of inflatable balloons for recreational, scientific, surveillance, advertising, and other purposes is well known in the art. The use of inflatable balloons requires the collection, storage, transport, retrieval, use, and return to storage of many various types and amounts of personnel, materials, and equipment and the provision of a clean, dry, flat, level surface from which to operate. Another significant problem is anchoring the inflatable balloon during the inflation, launch, flight, and recovery phases.
The present invention seeks to address all of these problems by providing a trailer that is configured to provide ample organized space for the collection, storage, transport, retrieval, use, and return to storage of the many various types and amounts of personnel, materials, and equipment needed for use of an inflatable balloon; to provide a clean, dry, flat, level surface from which to operate an inflatable balloon; and to provide a stabilization, launching and anchoring device for the inflatable balloon during the inflation, launch, flight, and recovery phases.
There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a towable inflatable balloon launchpad and operations trailer.